degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-26466087-20131201152419
Top Ten Degrassi NOTPs time (not counting abusive ones): 10. JTia I've listed several reasons why I hate them enough to give them NOTP status. I'll list them again. I think that they're incompatiable, Mia was nothing more than a rebound, J.T. was uncomfortable at first concerning Isabella because it reminded him of his son, and he didn't want to tell Mia about his past. He didn't love her. He loved Liberty. He died trying to break up with Mia for Liberty. 9. Clew They make me want to barf. They are incompatiable, they're really weird and awkward together, and they were much better off as a friendship, imo. 8. Jeclan Ugh. Jane cheated on Spinner with Declan. But not only did she do that, Declan willingly fucked her while he KNEW she was in a relationship. Besides, they have nothing in common, and all they did was look asthecially pleasing... 7. JTanny Manny never had any genuinely feelings for J.T. and only saw him as a friend. She only dated J.T. because he was the only guy that'd give her the time of day after her abortion. J.T. was also only attracted to Manny because she changed her appearance to appear "sexy", making the relationship superficial. If they didn't have such a good friendship, they'd most likely be higher up on the list. 6. Pemma They were completely toxic and not meant to be. I hate how they started dating right after Peter filmed Manny (Emma's BEST FRIEND since childhood) topless while she was drunk and sent it throughout the entire school. Emma also still had feelings for Sean, and a whole bunch of shit happened between the three of them. Peter even contributed to getting Sean arrested. 5. Fadam Let me get one thing straight, I'm not mad at Fiona for being gay. She can't choose her sexuality. I'm also not mad at her for being oblivious to the fact that she was attracted to Adam for being physically a female. It wasn't in her control. But I am pissed at this whole relationship. They were actually my first Degrassi NOTP. I didn't even know Fiona's sexuality and I wasn't up to that episode yet, but as soon as I saw Fiona's drinking, that's when I hated them. She drank every time she was around Adam. No, I'm also not mad at her for being an alcoholic, but I'm am mad about how this all played out. Whenever Adam was kind enough to try and get Fiona help, she flipped out on him. She told him she never wanted to see him again. She was being really overdramatic and ungrateful. And then whenever it was revealed that she is into girls and that's why she liked Adam, I was pissed. So pissed. Poor Adam had the biggest crush on Fiona, but she only saw him as an expiriment or an excuse. 4. Droë Um, gross. First of all, they seem incredibly superficial. Second, Zoë is not of legal age to date Drew because she is most likely fifteen, while he is at least eighteen. In addition to that, Zoë didn't seem to care that Drew was engaged and used him while he was under the influence of sleeping pills. I also can't picture them getting very far in a real relationship. 3. Elenore Eli CHEATED on his girlfriend with Lenore. Right after she got cancer, too. Right after they went through everything a couple could possibly go through together and were making plans to share an apartment and all of that stuff. And Lenore probably doesn't even know that he's pratically married to Clare. 2. Jalli I will always hate them for many, many reasons, tbh.They make my blood boil. A lot of people hate them and maybe think of them as a NOTP, but they're usually not this high up on other people's lists. They are this high on my list. First of all, Alli deserved better than a POS like Johnny (I know that Johnny has changed and Alli has become a dumbass, but I'm talking past tense here). Johnny wouldn't even acknowledge her as his girlfriend 90% of the time and treated her like SHIT. He would always get mad at Alli over the simplest things and treat her completely unfairly, even if she did happen to fuck up. Alli was a freshman and didn't know what to do in the relationship. Which is ANOTHER reason for me to hate them because like Droë, there's a practically an illegal age difference. Besides all of that, Johnny sent naked pictures of Alli around (I don't care if it was to one person, for all we know, it could've been more and it was still a disgusting thing to do regardless). Alli WAS at fault for taking the pictures and sending them and she also shouldn't have had that picture of Johnny used when he requested her not to. I don't know if this relationship technically qualifies as sexually abusive because of that one sexting incident, but I'm keeping them on here because I hate them for a billion other reasons. 1. Zaya I've already explained why I hate them so fucking much right here. I'm not going to include a GIF because I already did there and I don't feel like throwing up right now. Some ships that almost made the list (I probably hate a few of these more than the following, but I didn't want to use the same ones over again) : Jalex Owenya Cake Spanny Jellie Crellie Cranny Dratie Jacinta/Dave Klare Deia Liberan Adissy Dralli Ziles